A Careless Whisper
by iloveAdamLambert
Summary: Trish hears Henry mumble something startling in his sleep the night before they leave for Harper's Island. Trish's POV. :


**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Harper's Island. Not yet, anyway. September 8th, baby! _

**A/N:**_ I had the sudden urge to write this. Don't ask why or how or where or what color underwear I'm wearing...just go with it, 'kay? No, no, no, I'm not going to bore you with my ridiculously long author notes. Or am I? Nah. I just hope you enjoy this. I had a fab time writing it. _

_I'm also thinking of just writing a tiny story describing how unbelieveably sexy Henry Dunn is when he's shirtless. Psh, he's still sexy with his clothes on. Whatever. *rolls eyes*_

Okay. Hope you like.

I love you. :)

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. The smooth skin of his cheeks I had caressed so many times. The face full of dimples I could stare at for hours on end. The soft lips I had kissed more times than I could count.

Henry Dunn was perfect in every way.

I lightly brushed a piece of his hair out of his face, careful not to wake him. He wrinkled his nose and flickered his eyelids a little before peacefully returning to his slumber. I couldn't suppress my growing smile as I leaned over him, watching him as he slept.

Tomorrow we were leaving on a chartered yacht for Harper's Island, the very place where Henry and I were going to say our vows and seal the rest of lives together with a kiss. Erase the bad memories with good ones. In a short time, I was going to be Mrs. Henry Dunn. I was so excited and anxious, I couldn't get any shuteye, let alone a full eight hours. It was two in the morning and I found myself staring at my fiancé with such intensity and passion that I could barely contain myself.

How I ended up with someone so, so…well…_perfect, _I don't think I'd ever know. Henry was the ideal husband. Smart, humorous, considerate, loving, sexy, passionate, great in bed. _Oh, boy_, _was he great in bed! _The very thought sent shivers down my spine, curling my toes._ This is what that man does to me! _

I smiled at myself again, and giggled inwardly. _Oh, Henry Dunn, you'll be the death of me! _

Still smiling, I slowly, quietly, peeled the covers off and edged myself off the bed. I figured a glass of water would calm me down. This way, since I'd be in the kitchen, Henry wouldn't be startled awake by my sudden squeal of anticipation.

I lightly padded towards the open bedroom door, the fabric of my silk pajama pants swishing along the way. Turning around, I threw another quick glance back at my sleeping husband-to-be and shook my head absently. He was too good for me.

As I was about to exit, I heard him stir in bed. He mumbled some incoherent things and turned on his back, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. I couldn't help but beam at him, not that he would know. I leaned against the doorway and gazed longingly at him. Forget the glass of water. I hurriedly trotted towards the bed, and softly climbed back in next to my love.

Wrapping my arms securely around him, I snuggled into his warm, muscled chest. Peering up at him through my eyelashes, I saw his smile grow a little bit more. Whether it was his dream causing him such happiness, or he was awake, I didn't know. Risking the small chance that he was awake, I whispered, "Hey."

Henry nodded slightly and rested his chin on top of my head. This was where I belonged. This was home.

He sighed and hummed. "Mm, Abby."

What.

In response, my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat or two.

_What._

What did he just say? He couldn't have said Abby's name. Where did that even come from? Was he dreaming about Abby? Why would he be dreaming about Abby?

Abby Mills was Henry's best friend. She was sweet and nice. We had gotten along great when we were little. I harbored no ill feelings towards her, but when she was with Henry, it was…different. Henry was different. The air felt heavy, loaded with electricity and…chemistry. They finished each other's sentences and the smiles each other created. It was amazing. There were rare times that I was jealous of Abby.

This was one of those rare times.

I clutched Henry closer to me tightly, possessively. I had already lost him once back in college, all thanks to a certain Hunter Jennings. I'd be damned if I lost him again.

I buried my face into his chest and muffled , "I love you, Henry."

Henry sighed one of contentment and drowsily mumbled, "Love you, too." I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get lost in his scent and touch.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I only hoped that he was talking about me.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, what did you think? Like I said, I don't know why I wanted to write this. I just had the sudden idea and urge to scribble this sucker down. I've also noticed I end stories differently than how I end them in my head. So needless to say, this was not my intended ending. I wanted Henry to wake up and he and Trish have a little chit-chat...but no. It ended this way.  
Do you like the ending I chose? Please tell me, darlin'. Like, love, hate? Tell me.  
Remember: Harper's Island's DVD release is September 8th. This means many more stories since I'll have the power of my DVD remote at my fingertips._

_Heh, you know you love me.  
I love you, too.  
Marry me?_

_-nikki. :)_


End file.
